Diary of a Serial Killer
by EverythingYouDoIsABalloon
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman discovered he had a fascination with death at a young age. That fascination manifested to what he's become. A serial killer. M for later chapters.


A/N: Inspired by Max3213's "Hikigaya Hachiman is Different". Sorry for this hardcore edgy cringe inducing writing. Also this will be in diary format, newspaper format, forum format, youtube comment section format and other stuff. So it won't be your average story at times.

* * *

3/30

Diary Entry# 1

I'm not sure why I'm doing this, I guess it's to get my thoughts all together or something. Or maybe it's for whoever finds, maybe they'll write a book about me or make some movie about what I did. I dunno and to be frank, I don't care.

Anyways, I just killed my seventh victim yesterday.

Actually I should probably explain who I am and what I do.

My name is Hikigaya Hachiman, 17 years old and was born on August 8. I'm fairly tall and pretty well built. Nicely toned and all, high calibre I guess. Let's see, I have black messy hair with an ahoge. My most distinguishable feature are my eyes. Those eyes caused a fair bit of bullying when I was a kid. They're often called rotten or creepy or something similar. I like 'em though. Fits me, I guess.

I live in Chiba, a wonderful city. Not too much violence or crime, well, apart from me at least. I have a job, too. Or, well, I call it a job anyways. I murder people. I'm not like Dexter or anything though [1]. I just kill people for the hell of it.

Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes. I just killed someone. My seventh victim. An old businessman.

Why did I kill him? Because I felt like it. Well, he was also a slob. Y'know, one of those typical bald, fat guys you see in those hentai doujinshis and stuff. He was a prime example of one of those guys. Disgusting and all. Probably hired high school prostitutes and stuff, blackmailed countless women, I'm sure. So I killed him.

Followed him home, me all dressed up like an idiot. I gotta be safe, after all. Beanie over my tied back hair, gloves on, a hoodie and some shades, the bottom of my shoes were covered to not leave any foot prints.

I sliced him, a nice clean slice at his neck from behind. I sliced him with my left hand, screw up dectectives and what not. I'm right handed.

I thought about smashing his head in with a baseball bat, but decided against it. A slice to the neck is more gruesome, in my opinion. Worked out in the end.

When I sliced his throat, it severed his trachea, thus preventing any screams of pain. It also severed his cartoid artery and his jugular vein, causing his oxygenated blood to not reach his brain. Slicing those pretty much ensures death from blood loss.

He just laid there, clutching his throat. Wheezing through his severed wind pipe and gargling blood all over the floor, it was messy, that's for sure. He died after about a minute.

...Hmmm, what should I talk about now?

Ah, how about I tell you how I got into killing?

I was a little kid back in elementary school, about 7 or so. I walked home everyday from school, like most other kids. However, unlike most other kids, I was usually followed home by a pair of bullies. Said bullies would say mean things to me, sometimes even get physical and push and shove me, sometimes even punch me. I thought it was all fun and games, one of them needed that physical excercise anyways.

It wasn't after a few weeks that I realized what was going on. So I decided to do something about it. And no, I didn't kill them or anything, not yet anyways. I decided to take a small detour. And by small I mean go in the complete opposite direction from them.

So that day I decided to go right, instead of left. And it worked wonders. I wasn't followed and I got to explore a new enviorment for a while. I would go walk around for about 15 minutes, enough time for the bullies to not wait around for me, or to be so far ahead of me.

It was fun and exciting. I was a curious little kid, so this new enviorment was great for me.

However, it was that detour that got me interested in _certain_ things.

I walked through an alleyway one of those days and found something that made my heart skip a beat or two. I found a dead body. It looked like it had been dead for a few days. It was rotting a bit, it surprised me that it was still there, considering the smell. Speaking of it, it was terrible. It had a sorta sickeningly sweet fruity and pungent smell to it.

It didn't look too good, either. The body was that of a little girl. Probably no more than 10, laid face down. Blonde hair it seemed, along with fair white skin. Probably foreign. I stood there for a few minutes, and just stared. My heart was racing faster than a horse after a race. I was scared out of my mind, yet I still stood there. I later realized that I was amazed, fascinated really.

It was such a fascinating thing to look at. After some time I ran. I ran back home and locked myself up in my room. I ignored my sister and mother's calls, I told them I wasn't feeling well.

The next day I went back to that alleyway, I didn't know why at the time. I went back and found that the body was gone. At the time I thought that the police had found it, however there was no news of it. It didn't make any headlines, no mention in any of the newspapers or on the news. Nothing. I realized that someone had came in and took away the body, for what, I don't know.

After that I continued to stroll though alleyways. Soon after I came to the realization of one thing: I became obsessed with that dead body. I wanted to see more. I wanted to learn more about them. I wanted to touch a dead body, feel it's cold skin.

I read book after book about various things. I read books about the human body, books about detectives both fiction and non-fiction. It was through this that a dream of mine came through. I dreamed about being a detective one day. It must be nice, I thought. Being able to touch all of those dead bodies, being able to look at them and investigate those involved.

Various interests of mine came through because of that dead body. I'm thankful for that.

It's getting pretty late, I should probably end it here.

* * *

3/31

Diary Entry# 2

Hey, I'm back.

Wow, that sounds kinda dumb. Anyways, I figured I'd continue that bit about my childhood and all. I mentioned that I got a lot of various interests because of that dead body, and it's true. It caused me to research a lot of things. It peaked my interest in murder, death, the human body, psychology and serial killers among others. The main things I was interested in, however, were death, psychology and serial killers.

I started to kill things. Just animals I came across. Frogs, fish, birds, y'know things no one would care about. I would kill them. Sometimes slowly and sometimes quickly. I used different methods and wrote them down in a little journal I had. That journal wasn't a diary or anything, more like notes I guess. [2]

I did that for quite sometime, killing animals, usually at the park hidden behind some trees and stuff. I then moved onto larger animals. Cats and dogs. I killed quite a few of them. I didn't like it much, I'm a fan of both. Also seeing Kamakura, my cat, everyday didn't really help. So I stopped killing animals and decided to study more about death.

I came across more books and read them in my free time, that's all I really did. I had a natural love for books anyways. I mainly studied psychology as it stemmed from my interest in serial killers. I found them fascinating, I wanted to know what was going on in their heads. I kept studying up until middle school.

6th Grade rolled around and I had discovered the internet. Well, I knew about it and used it quite frequently, but I discovered another aspect of it. I joined various online communities who had similar interests in me. I browsed various death related sites and forums. I connected with others and started to talk to them, so much so to the point that I rarely talked to people in real life.

I had always been quiet, but these connections with these people made me more of a recluse. I'm still a bit of a recluse.

* * *

4/1

Diary Entry# 3

I just realized something. I never did explain my first kill. Well, I mentioned it.

Remember those bullies from the first entry? Y'know, the ones that followed me home?

Well one of them was my first victim. The fat one, the one that needed the physical exercise. I killed him in middle school. 7th Grade. He was still bullying me, though his friend wasn't in the picture. He moved somewhere apparently. Anyways, this guy, let's call him Yoshi, give him some bullshit name not worth remembering. This guy Yoshi, kept bullying and harassing me.

I told him to stop multiple times, but he kept doing his thing. So, one day I got tired of it. I put some fake note in his shoe locker, y'know to trick him into thinking he got a love letter. The letter went something like this:

Dear Yoshi,

This is really embarrassing for me, but I really like you! You probably don't know me, but I'm in your class. I always end up looking at you and not paying attention to the lecture. I just think you're so handsome.

Please, meet me at the back of the school 15 minutes after school ends.

XOXOXO Your secret admirer

Or some bullshit like that, you get the idea. I had planned this for about 2 weeks. I scoped out the area I was planning to kill him in, and wrote down notes. The area was the back of the school, not a whole lot of people pass through. No cameras either, and there was a nice row of trees and bushes along the side as well. You couldn't see anything pass those trees and bushes, it was the perfect place.

I killed him with a slice at this neck, like that business guy a few days ago. It became my signature kill style, I guess. Though I do like to mix things up a bit. Anyways, I brought a knife to school that day. I wrapped it in a soft cloth and hit it in my bag.

He ended showing up there early, which was fine, I was hiding in the bushes anyways. I was getting ready, taking any precautionary measures. I read of how people were caught after they murdered someone, lots of things can leave a trace behind.

After a few minutes of him waiting I decided to make my move. I basically rushed him. He was leaning his back against the wall, probably trying to make himself look cool. It was an easy kill. He wasn't expecting me, so he just stood there looking at me.

I ran full force towards him, one arm extended and the other holding the knife. I put one hand over his mouth and drove the knife inside his stomach. I couldn't really tell you what it felt like, stabbing him I mean. I was so full of adrenaline at the time. He surely felt it.

I took out the knife from his stomach and put the knife against his neck. I swiped the knife and took a large step back to avoid the blood, the neck spews out quite a bit of blood when cut.

He fell over, clutching his neck. I sat down and tried to calm myself a bit. He died within the minute. I left him there, taking off my beanie and hoodie, putting both in my bag. I didn't take of the cover on the bottom of my foot until I got to my shoe locker. I didn't look suspicious as there weren't many students.

I went home and continued my day as normal.

School came around the next day and we were all called to the auditorium. The principle broke the news to us. Some kids cried, others seemed angry, I had the same look on my face. Indifference.

* * *

 **Yamashita Hase, 47, found dead in alleyway**

Today Chiba Police have found the body of Yamashita Hase [3] in an alleyway. Hase, 44, was a prominent and wealthy businessman with a loving wife and two children. Details on his death remain scarce, however, it is rumored to be the work of the infamous "Chiba Killer", whom has been terrorizing the city of Chiba for years. Considered to be the new "Kobe Killer" [4], the "Chiba Killer" has claimed a new total of 7 known victims.

The Chiba Killer has yet to send one of his infamous letters to the local newspaper, though many are expecting one very soon. More information available on page 8.

* * *

sweetcorn: Yo, did u hear?

anon1947: wut?

daruhak: another victim of the chiba killer, right?

anon1947: another?

sweetcorn: yup, he just sent a letter to the local newspaper

ipiki: has it been solved yet?

sweetcorn: no, prolly wont be for another week

daruhak: wut do u think itll say?

anon1947: his name?

ipiki: dunno

anon1947: who did he kill?

sweetcorn: some fat business dude

soy: lol

* * *

"Oni-chan!" My sister called me from across the table.

"Hmm"

"Did you hear?" She asked

"Hear what?"

"There's been another murder!"

"Oh yea?" I said

"Yea! I can't believe there's someone murdering people here!"

"Well don't worry Komachi, your handsome and dependable Oni-chan is here to protect you" I told her while pointing a thumb at myself

"Eww, that's super gross Oni-chan."

"Right. Anyways, was it the work of the Chiba Killer?" What a stupid name. I can't believe the press gave me that dumb name. Maybe I should send another letter and give them a better name.

"Mm-hmm" Komachi nodded

"I see. Have the police found any suspects yet?" I asked

"No, I don't think so" She said while making a thinking pose

"Good, that's very good" I whispered to myself, looking down at the newspaper article.

I could only smile in satisfaction.

* * *

4/14

Diary Entry# 4

I haven't written in this for a while. I have a good reason though. I was in the hospital for about two weeks. I broke my damn leg in two and suffered a small concussion.

I was involved in an accident. For some reason or another I rescued some stupid girl's dog. This dumb chick couldn't keep her damn dog on the leash, so it ran out into traffic right in front of a moving car. I had to do something, I don't like seeing animals get hurt. I know I killed a few of them and I've murdered seven people, but still.

So I saved this dog and got sent to a hospital for two weeks, and the accident happened on the first day of High School, too. Don't I have wonderful luck?. Anyways, I got Mr. Suave McGoodlookin' as my doctor. A Dr. Miura, I think. Said that me and my folk should come over sometime and have a nice chat during dinner. My family agreed.

Everything's not too bad though. I got to miss two whole weeks of school. I just laid in bed the whole time while playing on my Vita. I have the itch to kill again though. I shouldn't though, let a few months pass. Anyways, I start school tomorrow. I missed two weeks like I said, so I'll probably have to catch up and crap, so I won't be writing in here everyday.

I hope this school isn't too shitty. I worked my ass off to be accepted here. I knew that the students from my Middle School would never come here. They're dumbasses, all of them. Especially Kaori Orimoto. I'll write about her some other time. She's not important now.

Anyways, 'till next time.

* * *

2 A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Don't expect an update so soon as I'll be prioritizing my other stories first. Also, to that one guest who asked for a Sagami story. If you're reading this, know that I'm working on that. I'm still in the rough draft stage of things and I'm still ironing out the plot a bit. Sorry for the long wait on that, it'll be out soon, probably.

[1] Dexter is a Showtime series about a serial killer who kills serial killers.

[2] Seeing a dead body and being mesmerized by it is the origin of H.H Holmes, who later went on to become one of the first documented serial killers. He also went on to dissect animals and what not. He lured unsuspecting victims into his Worlds Fair Hotel, a hotel built with the purpose of killing it's inhabitants.

[3] Yamashita Ayaka and Jun Hase were the two victims of the Kobe Child Murderer. The name Yamashita Hase, is a combination of those two names.

[4] The Kobe Killer was a then 14 year old boy who killed two others: Yamashita Ayaka and Jun Hase. The crimes were committed during March-June in 1997. The killer went under the alias of Seto Sakakibara and was released on January 1st, 2005.


End file.
